wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Useful macros for hunters
Shot macros should never be used and thus have been removed; they were basically required in TBC when Auto Shot could not shoot during Steady Shot, but with the advent of 3.0, this is no longer the case. Also, there are too many variables that can alter your shot speeds (such as Improved Aspect of the Hawk, Heroism/Bloodlust, etc) and a macro can never know that you are able to fit another Steady Shot when you have the extra haste. Mark & attack #showtooltip Hunter's Mark /castsequence button:2 Hunter's Mark; reset=5 Serpent Sting, Hunter's Mark /stopmacro button:2 /petattack /petdefensive Bestial Wrath #showtooltip Bestial Wrath /cast Kill Command /cast Bestial Wrath /cast Call of the Wild /cast Rapid Fire /use 13 /use 14 /script UIErrorsFrame:Clear() * Makes you as big and mean as you can be. * Works in 3.1.1 Freezing Trap+Stop Attack #showtooltip /stopcasting /stopattack /petfollow /cast Freezing Trap /stopmacro nogroup /p {square} Trap Set *Useful to stop auto shot/unlucky timing of pet attack from breaking your freezing trap, good for PvP and announces it for your party/raid in PvE CC. * Works in 3.1.1 Old macros below The macros below this line will work in 3.1.1 and probably well beyond that. As for risk, its a macro, at worst it won't work. All hunter macros Pet Master I use this Macro for my pet. What it does is sets my target as focus, sends my pet to attack and marks it, clears my focus if the target is dead and brings my pet back to me. If my pet dies it will resurrect it or if I do not have a pet active it will call it. The only thing this macro doesn't do is heal and feed your pet! --Mordikaiin (US-Ghostlands) (talk) 18:26, 17 March 2009 (UTC) /cast nopet Call Pet;target=pet,deadRevive Pet /clearfocus target=focus,dead /focus target=focus,existsplayer;target /clearfocus target=focus,noharm /petattack target=focus,exists /petfollow target=focus,noexists /cast Hunter's Mark One-Button Misdirection #showtooltip /cast target=focus,exists,nodeadtarget=pet,exists,nodead Misdirection All-in-One Melee #showtooltip /castsequence reset=target/3 Wing Clip, Raptor Strike, Wing Clip /castrandom exists Mongoose Bite Be aware that Wing Clip and Raptor Strike, do not share the same global cooldown, so they can actually be casted together, and the same can be said for Mongoose and Raptor Strike, being the fact that Raptor Strike will work "on the next melee attack", so that it can be added to any instant melee attack. So this macro can probably be changed to: #showtooltip /castrandom Wing Clip, Mongoose Bite /cast Raptor Strike Test needed All in one Beast + Melee In replace of above I would use #showtooltip Raptor Strike /cast !Aspect of the Beast /castsequence reset=target Wing Clip, Mongoose Bite /cast !Raptor Strike /script UIErrorsFrame:Clear(); This would apply AotBeast for added melee damage, hit with Wing Clip+Raptor Strike, then on second click hit with Mongoose Bite and if Raptor Strike was ready hit with it again. All-in-One Pet Care #showtooltip /cast modifier:ctrl Tame Beast /cast combat Heart of the Phoenix /cast nopet Call Pet; dead Revive Pet /castsequence nomodifier, button:1 reset=15 Mend Pet, null /cast button:2 Dismiss Pet All-in-one Pet Care (clicker) #showtooltip /cast button:4 Revive Pet /cast button:5 Dismiss Pet /cast button:3 Tame Beast /cast nopet Call Pet /cast button:2 Feed Pet; Mend Pet /use button:2 (your food) Miscellaneous macros Mongoose Bite and Raptor Strike 1-button Ever been annoyed of having to cycle between Mongoose Bite and Raptor Strike when in close quarters? Be annoyed no longer! Here's a macro that'll let you cast Mongoose Bite, and then, if clicked again within 5 seconds, will cast Raptor Strike. It resets every 5 seconds, so you'll never miss a Mongoose Bite. #showtooltip /castsequence reset=5 Mongoose Bite, Raptor Strike Blood elf hunter Aspect of the Hawk/Viper #showtooltip /console Sound_EnableSFX 0 /cast combat Arcane Torrent /cast !Aspect of the Dragonhawk /petpassive nocombat /console Sound_EnableSFX 1 /script UIErrorsFrame:Clear() Notes: As soon as you're down 6% of your mana, start using this and every chance you get. They say blood elves are a bad race for hunters, but you can get 18-24% more mana on long boss fights and that's really nice for those times when you don't have a ret pally in the group. #showtooltip /console Sound_EnableSFX 0 /cast combat Arcane Torrent /cast !Aspect of the Viper /petpassive nocombat /console Sound_EnableSFX 1 /script UIErrorsFrame:Clear() Growl/Cower Pet Button Saver #showtooltip /petautocasttoggle btn:2,group,modGrowl;btn:2,nogroup,modCower;btn:2,groupCower;btn:2Growl /petautocastoff btn:3Growl /petautocastoff btn:3Cower /stopmacro nobtn:1 /cast group,modGrowl;nogroup,modCower;groupCower;Growl When grouped, Cower is up and Growl is on Shift/Ctrl/Alt (no room to specify without branching into a second macro); when solo, it's reversed. Right click on either of them to toggle auto-cast. If you forget which is toggled on/off, mouse-wheel-click to turn them both off and go from there. Growl will auto-cast even when not on the pet's bar: I'm not sure about Cower or any other ability, but I'm sure better hunters than I would know, so ask them. Simple auto Growl/Cower #showtooltip /cast Hunter's Mark /petautocaston group Cower; nogroup Growl /petautocastoff nogroup Cower; group Growl When grouped, growl is off, cower set on, and when solo the other way around. This is linked to a frequently used spell, but could be put with anything on the 2nd line. I WIN! /cast Bestial Wrath /cast Kill Command /use 13 /use 14 /cast Blood Fury /cast Rapid Fire /script UIErrorsFrame:Clear() This one casts Bestial Wrath, Kill Command, Rapid Fire, uses both Trinkets and Blood Fury (Orc Racial) for a DPS Burst. Change around the Blood Fury to another ability (Troll Berserker for example). You can also name the Trinkets if you want to (e.g. /use Bloodlust Brooch). You may have to click twice. Good burst damage near the start of a boss fight, and then again towards the end, BM Hunter with Longevity can reduce the cooldowns on Bestial Wrath significantly. Useful in PVE or PVP. Pet Attack/Follow toggle /petattack /petfollow target=pettarget,exists This will on first click send your pet in to attack your target, and on the second click it stop attacking and return to you. Oh crap! #showtooltip Battlemaster's Determination /script UIErrorsFrame:Hide() /use Horde Battle Standard /use Battlemaster's Determination /use Super Healing Potion /use Healthstone /cast Deterrence Sort of the opposite to "I WIN". Will give a significant HP boost. (You will have to change the Battlemaster's trinket if you're using the +crit one.) Note that Healthstone and all conjured items (with limited durability) should be placed in the macro before Healing potions (and other consumables) to be used before. Vipersting / Focus setter #showtooltip Viper Sting /clearfocus modifier:shift /focus target=focus,noexists; target=focus,dead /cast target=focus,exists,harmViper Sting If pressed with shift this macro will ONLY reset the focustarget. If your last focus is dead or none is set it'll set your target as your Focus Target and Vipersting it. Intervene / Roar of Sacrifice /castsequence target=mouseover,help Intervene, Roar of Sacrifice /castsequence nomod,target=Tokdåre Intervene, Roar of Sacrifice Change the target on 2nd line to your name and this macro will Intervene and RoS yourself but if you activate it with the shift mod it'll intervene and RoS the mouseover target if it's . Master's Call #showtooltip Master's Call /cast target=focus Master's Call /cast modifier:shift Master's Call /cast target=player Master's Call This macro will do three things: when clicked without any modifier, it will cast Master's Call on the Hunter; with Alt, it will cast it on the Focus target (eg. your healer in an Arena setup); with shift, it will behave as the normal skill, so point and click to the target. Tranquilizing Shot /cast target=mouseover Tranquilizing Shot For fights like Sartharion where you might be called on to tranq Sartharion's fire elemental adds, I find this macro bound to a readily accessible key can make the job much easier. Just point at them and pop; no target switching, no risk of pulling them. Alliance hunter Aspect change + Beast control /cast Sound_EnableSFX 0 /cast Hunter's Mark /castsequence button:2 Aspect of the Viper; Aspect of the Monkey, Aspct of the Hawk, Aspect of the Dragonhawk /stopmacro button:2 /petpassive nocombat /petdefensive combat /console Sound_EnableSFX 1 This was my first macro ever made for my lvl 71 hunter. It iss not the best, but it works on Alliance hunter toons. This macro allows the player to switch between the Aspects, cast Hunter's Mark, and put your pet on passive/defensive. - Blackninja Aspect change /cast Aspect of the Viper /cast mod:ctrl Aspect of the Hawk /cast mod:alt Aspect of the Beast Also made by Blackninja, this is made so that by pressing alt or ctrl u can change between 3 different aspects. These are the most used...I believe. Hunter's Mark 2 /castsequence reset=5 button:2 Hunter's Mark; Hunter's Mark, Concussive Shot /stopmacro button:2 /cast mod:alt Serpent Sting /petattack There are many typs of macros for Hunters Mark. I, for one, made this. - Blackninja Pet control /cast nopet Call Pet; dead Revive Pet /cast combat Heart of the phoenix /cast mod:ctrl Mend Pet /cast mod:alt DismissPet This is made for a higher lvl hunter with the pet ability bloodthirsty. The hunter with that trait dont need to feed the pet. So that's why i didn't add feed pet to the list. I also added the Heart of the Phoenix you can cast only in combat. This is used better than that non-working all in 1 pet care used above. - Blackninja Category:explosive shot - steady shot spam Category:Macros Category:Hunters